Ghost Rider: XOver Edition
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Naruto sells his soul to The devil and he now must defeat DarkHeart. Read and Review
1. The Beginning

_"They say that most X-Overs storys are built on legends." Said a somewhat scratchy, cowboy voice "Tall tales made to help us make sense of things too great or too terrifying to believe. THIS is the legend of the Ghost Rider." _

_A person stops his horse at a small town "They say that each generation has at least one Ghost Rider--some condemned soul made to ride the earth,__collecting on the Devil's deals."_

_A man with white hair and red eyes flashed across "Many years ago, the Rider was sent to the town of San Carganza to fetch a contract worth 1,000 evil souls." The person rolled out the contract. A bit of blood was dropped onto it, showing several half-decayed people, who screamed. _

_But, what he found there was so evil," the devil, or KingoftheDarkness held out his hand to be given the contract. "He knew that he could never let the devil get his hands on it. So, he did what no other Rider had done before--" _

_is hand caught fire and became skeleton-like there was a flash of light and he was riding away into the distance. "He outran the devil himself. The funny thing about legends is that sometimes, they're true…"_


	2. Deal with The Devil

At a carnival, two people were jumping hoops on motor cycles, one of them did a wheelie and waved to a girl with pink hair in the audience, however his motorcycle faultered and he jerked around, wildly, but regained his composure.

"Ya think you've got it all, hot shot." Said his fellow after the ride, the younger of the two had blonde hair that looked like a yellow puffer fish and the other had spiky white hair. "Think you know everything there is to know?"

"I was doing it for the crowd." Replied the younger one, Naruto. The older one, Kakashi, took out a half-burned cigarette from his mouth and coughed, wheezily. Naruto was getting worried about this.

Kakashi then continued "When you don't think, you don't make a choice--a choice makes you." He then changed the subject when Naruto saw the same girl in the tent "Ya think she'll stand by ya when you're in a wheel chair?"

Later, the two were working on their motor cycles and Naruto turned to one with foxes "Hey, Kakashi," he said "Maybe, tomorrow, could I take Kyuubi for a ride?"

"You think you're man enough to ride Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, but answered himself "No, you're not." He then coughed as Naruto left, the package of cigarettes in his hand, which he dumped into the trash can. 

A pink haired girl with a red and white dress then walked in. "Hi, Naruto." She said and Naruto smiled. This was his girlfriend, Sakura.

Later, Naruto carved into the tree 'N & S Forever'. He walked over to Sakura, who was looking sad. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, she inhaled before answering.

"I'm leaving. My dad's sending me to live with my mom.""What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded "When?" "Soon." Was Sakura's reply as she stood up. "What about us?" Asked Naruto.

"He thinks that you're not good enough for me." Replied Sakura, sadly "That you're just a phase. Naruto, what'll we do?"

"We'll leave." Naruto answered, getting excited and pointing at his bike "We'll take the bike and just keep going!"

"What about Kakashi?" Sakura asked "What about the show?" "Kakashi doesn't need me." Replied Naruto, moving closer to Sakura "He doesn't need anybody. Tomorrow, noon, I promise."

The two then kissed. Later, Naruto returned to the trailer where he and Kakashi lived together. He saw that Kakashi had a book in his hand, which he took and looked at. 

It was a picture of their highschool graduation and a newspaper clipping that said 'Kakashi and Naruto are Sky-High'. Kakashi then gave a wheezy cough and Naruto took the package of cigarettes and dunked them into the trash can. 

He saw something and took it out. It was a letter from a nearby hospital and only four words stood out to him--the cancer has spread. Later, Naruto was fixing his bike, but noticed that his breath was rising in a mist. 

A man with Black and Red hair, red eyes, and a black jacket had arrived, causing the lamps outside to explode. He then saw a picture with the stereotypical devil face on it and said "Far out..."

"Naruto." Said the man who entered the tent where Naruto was working on his motorcycle "My name is KingoftheDarkness. I caught your show. I merely wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed watching you ride."

"Thanks a lot." Replied Naruto. "Maybe, you'll ride for me one day." KingoftheDarkness said.

"You run a show?" Asked Naruto, mildly interested. "The greatest show in the world." Replied KingoftheDarkness.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Naruto answered. "What about your friend, Kakashi?" KingoftheDarkness asked. "What about him?" Asked Naruto in return. "Even a blind man could tell that he's sick." Answered KingoftheDarkness "The thing about cancer is the time it takes--the toll on loved ones. What if I could...make him better? Would you make a deal?"

Naruto bolted up and turned to KingoftheDarkness, ready for any amount of money to give for his best friend's health "Name your price!" He said, quickly. KingoftheDarkness looked around "Oh, I'll take..." he then looked at Naruto "Your soul."

Naruto sniggered slightly, KingoftheDarkness was seeming to get more and more crazy.

"O-kay." He laughed slightly. "By tomorrow, your friend will be healthy as a horse." KingoftheDarkness continued, holding out a rolled up contract "All you have to do is...sign."

Naruto unrolled it and got pricked, causing a drop of blood to land on the dotted line and KingoftheDarkness took it. "That'll do." There was an inhuman laughter as Roxas quickly woke up.


	3. Death of a friend

**Hello everyone here's the third chapter of my X-over story of Ghost Rider. Hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in any of the chapters.**

"Man..." Naruto moaned to himself, clutching his head, which felt ready to split open.

Kakashi walked over "Mornin', buddy." He said, Naruto noticed something...different about him.

"Kakashi? You look..."

"Better?" Kakashi finished for him "I am. At least that's what the doctor said after we did

some X-Rays."

"What're you..."

"I've been sick, Naruto." Kakashi said "By the time I finally get the

courage to tell ya, I'm not anymore. C'mon, we've got to get the bikes ready for the show!"

At their tent, Naruto was prepping up their bikes and Kakashi walked over.

"Hey, I just had an idea for a new stunt! Instead of a ring of fire or a car..." Kakashi drew out the silence and held out his hands "A helicopter!" Naruto didn't answer, he had other things on his mind "What's going' on in that head of yours?"

Naruto replied "I can't do today's stunt."

"What?!" Kakashi asked, confused "We set this thing up on teamwork. What do you have to do that's more important than THIS?!"

"Sakura and I are leaving." Naruto replied "Her dad's gonna send her away soon."

"Great." Kakashi replied, sarcastically "Perfect. Two young teens going' to nowhere. Her dad'll have the cops on ya before you get TOO far."

"IT'S BETTER THAN WORKING AT THIS STUPID CARNIVAL!" Naruto spat, causing Kakashi to give him a stern look. His only response was to toss Naruto a key.

"At least you can get a good head start." He said, pointing at Kyuubi.

Later, Kakashi was revving up his motorcycle and took off. Unknown to anyone, KingoftheDarkness was there and glared at Kakashi, who flew off the bike. Naruto heard the crash and ran over to where the stage was being fixed with his friend laying next to the motorcycle, motionless.

"Kakashi?!" He shouted, running over to his friends side "Kakashi, it's alright! I'm here! Kakashi?!" Kakashi didn't respond, but remained limp "KAKASHI!" Naruto then began crying as an inhuman chuckle rang through the tent.

Later, Naruto was riding through, ready to take Sakura with him, but KingoftheDarkness suddenly appeared and he was flung forward. The Dark Demon walked up to him.

"You're no good to me dead." He said as Naruto heaved himself up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU!" He snarled with sorrow and rage in his voice "You killed him!"

"I cured his cancer." KingoftheDarkness replied "That was the deal, but I couldn't let him come between us."

"You..." Naruto couldn't think of an insult bad enough for KingoftheDarkness as he ran forward and swung a punch. KingoftheDarkness vanished.

"Some day, when I need you," he said after appearing behind him "I will come. Until then, I'll be...watching you." KingoftheDarkness placed a hand on the back of Naruto' neck, causing his eyes to glow like flames and he felt extremely hot "Forget about friends,..." KingoftheDarkness commanded and a picture of Naruto rolling his motorbike through the park flashed before Naruto' eyes "Forget about family,..." A picture of Kakashi flashed through his eyes "Forget about love,..." A picture of him and Sakura kissing flashed through his mind. "You're mine, Naruto."

KingoftheDarkness then tapped Naruto on the back of the neck and he fell to the ground, alone. It then began to rain. He rode through and Sakura was waiting for him. She smiled, but Naruto didn't respond as he drove off and her smile vanished.

**Well that's it for today's chapter. I'll update it soon today. Read and Review.**


	4. DarkHeart

**Here's the third chapter of Ghost Rider: X-Over Edition. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Years later...

Naruto was wearing biker equipment and whispering to himself "You can't live in fear..."

A crowd was cheering his name as he took off over a bunch of cars. He shut his eyes and KingoftheDarkness appeared while they were closed. His moment's inattention caused him to crash and slide into the wall. His crew then ran over, a boy with a straw hat, red shirt, and shorts got there first.

"Naruto!" Shouted the boy, Luffy (One piece), slapping him "Talk to me!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw a kid with spiky hair a red and white shirt and blue pants, a teenager with black hair, white shirt with a red 0 on it, and a man with a green jacket and blonde hair--his crew, Luffy, Philip J. Fry (Futurama), Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom), and Joey Wheeler (Yugioh).

"You okay?" Asked Danny. Naruto grinned

"Heck with me, is the bike fine?"

They all sighed with relief before Joey responded "Yup."

Fry tossed Naruto some sunglasses and they drove off in Naruto' trailer. Joey, Luffy, and Fry were playing cards while Danny was playing a video game.

"No, no, no, no!" Danny screamed as a disheartening beep sounded.

Naruto commented "Ever tried not crashing?"

"Have you?" Danny asked. Naruto picked up a bottle of root beer and began chugging it. Danny pulled a Pepsi out of the mini-fridge "Why don't ya have a Pepsi like the rest of us?"

"That soda makes me feel sick." Replied Naruto. Danny changed the channel until they reached a stunt biking show.

"Uh...Danny? Could you go back? There's a gorilla documentary on Animal Planet." Danny shushed Naruto' comment.

The TV went on "...we've got bikers from all over, but ask them who it is they look up to, their answer is the person who isn't even competing here--Naruto."

"Yeah," replied Danny "'Cause he's right here!"

"They call Naruto Mr. Invincible, and he'll have to be for his next stunt when he jumps a football field from field goal to field goal!" Danny immediately turned off the TV and stared to Naruto.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

" 'What?' You should be dead after that stunt." Replied Danny.

"I got lucky." Naruto answered.

"No, I have a hunting dog named Lucky. He's half blind with no balls." Danny stated "Dude, you've got a guardian angel on your side."

"Maybe..." Naruto said, vaguely as Danny went into the game of cards "Or maybe it's something else..." his face temporarily flashed as a skull. Meanwhile, someone with a Black sword, Red hair, and a black and red jacket was walking through and the rain turned to hellfire.

The man walked towards a bar where Kevin 11 (Ben 10) was standing with a bottle of Beer. He then saw the man walked towards the door and stopped him.

"Your lost, boy." He said "Angels only in there!"

"Angels?" Asked the man "Really?"

"Yeah." Replied Kevin "Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact..." the man smirked, poking Kevin in the chest with his finger. Kevin then started to shrivel up as his soul was sucked out. Kevin's dead body then fell to the ground. "I do." He then walked through the door.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope it's Good.**

**Naruto: When will I turn into the Ghost Rider?**

**Soon Naruto. You'll just have to wait.**

**Danny: Read and Review **


	5. Father and Son

_Hello Again here is chapter Five of my story. Hope you like it_

_**Meanwhile, Naruto, Danny, Fry, Luffy, and Joey were walking into an apartment.**_

_**"Like the neighborhood, Naruto." Luffy said, sarcastically "Joined a homeowner's association yet?"**_

_**Naruto didn't reply as they went up a lift into his room.**_

_**"Still haven't locked the lift, I see..." Joey continued "Nice, very nice."**_

_**"C'mon, Naruto." Danny said "You've got some good bikes here, show some care."**_

_**Naruto then turned on some music as Joey put his bike "Well, it's 4/5, break one more and you get the **_

_**whole set." He said "I said it before, this place could use a woman's touch."**_

_**"So could Luffy." Replied Naruto with a grin.**_

_**"I heard that." Luffy murmured.**_

_**"Want some?" Naruto asked, opening another Root Beer can. Joey opened a book and saw several horrific pictures, but managed to see what Naruto was offering.**_

_**"No." He replied "I don't want your soda."**_

_**"I do!" Fry shouted, snatching a can from the fridge.**_

_**Naruto then turned on a show where a chimpanzee was doing kung-fu moves and began laughing.**_

_**"Listen, Naruto, we need to talk." Danny said, turning off the music and Luffy turned off the TV, Naruto gave the two a flat stare.**_

_**"Listen, guys, if you mess with my music or my shows, I'm gonna stick a kunai up your..."**_

_**"Just be serious for once!" Joey shouted "Look, I know you've been traumatized by your buddy's accident, but jumping a football field on the anniversary of it?! Now you're adding cars?!"**_

_**Naruto wasn't really listening "Guys, do you believe in second chances?"**_

_**"What?" Asked Fry.**_

_**"Say, this guy screws up really bad, should he have to pay for it for the rest of his life?" Naruto asked, Danny changed the subject.**_

_**"Just promise us that you'll think about takin' out the cars."**_

_**"I'll think about it." Naruto replied as he turned the TV back on.**_

_**Back at the bar, Tea Gardner(Yugioh) was hiding behind the counter. She then peeked out to see if anyone was there and the man grabbed her by the neck.**_

_**"I knew you were there." He told her "I could smell your fear..." he then took her soul her.**_

_**"DarkHeart..." hissed a voice as the man walked over and rocks began forming A man with blueish green hair and a little bit of a skull on his cheek. The man, David DarkHeart (My OC) grinned "Hello, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." **_

_**"Why did you bring us here?" Demanded Grimmjow (Bleach). The water in the sink then sprayed out to form a man with a giant sword on his back.**_

_**"Kisame." DarkHeart stated.**_

_**"What do you want?" Asked Kisame (Naruto).**_

_**"I've come for the contract of San Carganza." Replied DarkHeart "Legend says it was stolen and hidden not too far from here."**_

_**Someone then burst from the night in a blast of black wind and formed a man with spiky Grey hair and a yellow eye on his forehead.**_

_**"Yami Marik." Continued DarkHeart. The newcomer, Yami Marik (Yugioh), asked "And when we find it, what happens next?"**_

_**"We take over this world, one city at a time..." David answered, walking towards one of the corpses.**_

_**"DarkHeart" someone calls to him**_

_**DarkHeart's eye's widened alittle but then smiled evilly. He walks outside of sees KingoftheDarkness. DarkHeart laughs evilly.**_

_**"What the hell are you doing here?" KingoftheDarkness asked DarkHeart.**_

_**DarkHeart looks at him and smiles again, "It's my time now old man."**_

_**KingoftheDarkness Looks at him sternly, "Your time will come. But not now"**_

_**"We both know you can't harm me here. I'm not like you. I've never fallen. I never will" DarkHeart snapped at him. KingoftheDarkness is sort of surprised only a little bit.**_

_**"I may not have power over you in this world, But my rider does" KingoftheDarkness snapped back at DarkHeart.**_

_**DarkHeart frowned a bit surprised that KingoftheDarkness would have a rider with him on this world. But he then smiled a bit.**_

_**"The Ghost Rider? Your Favorite creation. The power of Hellfire wasted on a pathetic human? If you had trusted me…if you had given me what was rightfully mine--"**_

_**KingoftheDarkness is now angry at DarkHeart and says, "It's all mine. Until the end of days."**_

_**DarkHeart was angry now, "Go ahead. Send the rider. I'll bury him. And then I'll bury you. Father"**_

_**KingoftheDarkness turned blue and faded away into Darkness leaving DarkHeart his son alone in the dark.**_

_**That's it for today's chapter. If you don't know why I putt those last part in the story it was in Ghost Rider: Extended cut. Hope you like it. **_

_**Dark **_


	6. Blast from the Past

**Hello this is the sixth chapter of Ghost Rider. Hope you like this chapter.**

The next day, the crowd was cheering for Naruto, who was in his room.

"You can't live in fear..." he said to himself as Danny, Luffy, and Fry walked in, Luffy using a fancy cane.

"Hey, Naruto," said Luufy, but Naruto shushed him before saying.

"That's mine..." Luffy threw him the cane as Naruto began drinking coffee out of the pot.

Danny continued "Anyway, we checked the ramps and they're good. The crowd's a bit out of control, though.".

Danny then turned back to Naruto, who put the pot back.

"Naruto, ya know that you don't have to do this."

Naruto didn't listen as they left the room into the throng.

"HELP!" Screamed Fry as he was swept away by the crowds.

A girl in a pick hatand a pink shirt with blue jeans was chasing after them.

"Naruto!" Shouted the Girl, Meg Griffin (Family Guy) "I know you've never given an interview, but if you could just give me ten minutes..."

"Look, missy," Luffy replied "I have no idea how long you've been doing your job, but Naruto does no interviews! None, zip, zilch, nada."

"Not even for an old friend?" Asked someone and Naruto turned, with disbelief, to see an older Sakura "Hi, Naruto."

"I'll do it." Replied Naruto with a grin.

"We're on in five, four..." said Sakura's camera man, Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible), but Naruto leaned towards Sakura.

"How's your dad?"

Sakura didn't reply.

"We're on!"

"Naruto," Sakura recited in the voice of a reporter "Nobody has ever accomplished what you are about to do, do you have any thoughts?"

"How beautiful you're looking." Naruto replied, his head off in some other world "I watch a lot of tv and..."

"Naruto, most people think that..."

"Is it true you got married?" Sakura mouthed the word 'no'. Naruto grinned and sighed. That fear was put to rest...

"Naruto, most people think that daredevil stunts are all about the crowds, the expenses, and the physical damage. Do you have anything to add?"

Naruto took the microphone, but said nothing and handed it back.

"Well," Sakura half-laughed, raising an arm and lowering it again "Now you've seen an interview with Naruto. Thank you for this revealing interview."

"We're clear!" Shouted Ron as Sakura turned to go.

"Won't you stay?" Naruto asked.

"No, sorry." Answered Sakura "Besides, I never liked watching you jump." She then left as Luffy came back with Fry over his head.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that something was goin' on between you two."

"That's it, guys." Naruto said.

"That was what?" Asked Fry.

"A sign." Naruto answered.

"A sign?" Danny said, confused.

"Yeah, a sign." Naruto confirmed.

Sakura and Ron were leaving.

"Can't we stay for the jump?" Ron asked.

"No." Replied Sakura.

"Just for a bit?"

"NO."

"I'll buy ya some Nacho's." Ron said, trying to seduce Sakura into seeing things his way.

"NO!" Shouted Sakura.

"C'mon, Sakura, it's Naruto." Ron pleaded.

"Just get us going." Sakura said, flatly.

Naruto was getting ready to make the jump and his four crew members were around him.

"Thank goodness you took out the cars. It would've been suicide otherwise." Said Joey "Now, if you fall short, you'll come up on some nice, soft, green..." the ceiling to the stadium then opened up to show six helicopters.

"Grass." Danny finished, dumbstruck.

Luffy turned to Naruto, who shrugged "I took out the cars."

"Yup, you sure did..." Luffy murmured.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Call me old-fashioned, I'm funny that way, but human sacrifice makes me sick! WHY HELICOPTERS?!" Joey demanded.

Naruto had a flashback to Kakashi "Ya know what I've been thinkin' about?" Kakashi asked in his mind "A new stunt. Only, instead of a car or a ring of fire...a helicopter."

"Kakashi thought it would've been cool." Naruto replied back in this time.

"He was right, man!" Fry whooped.

"Alright, Naruto, hit the NOS halfway through the ramp, Do not hit the NOS too early. If you hit it too

early, you are dead."

"How much NOS did you put in here?" Naruto asked Danny.

"Enough to shame a space shuttle." Danny replied and Fry shouted "JUST GO!"

Naruto took off at high speeds. He shut his eyes and Sakura flashed through his mind. He then landed, easily.

"HE MADE IT!" Shouted Luffy. The crowds cheered as Naruto took off.

"Where's he going?" Asked Danny.

Meanwhile, on the road, Ron was talking to Sakura.

"I've gotta say this about Naruto--he's got guts. Yesterday, I saw him on this sport's show, I think, and..."

"Ron." Sakura hissed "Stop talking about Naruto!"

Ron then looked in the side mirror and commented "That's gonna be a problem..." Naruto was following them on his motorcycle.

"I made it!" He shouted to Sakura, who was apparently trying not to smile.

Naruto zoomed forward, sitting on the handlebars of his bike.

"C'mon, Sakura, I just wanna talk to you!" Sakura just shook her head. Naruto zipped backward and ended up on Ron's end.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, but Ron couldn't hear him.

"What?!" He shouted.

"What's your name?!" Naruto asked, louder.

"Ron!" Replied Ron.

Naruto shook his hand.

"Naruto." He replied "Could you pull over?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry, Naruto, she's the boss!" Ron apologized.

"So, it's gonna be that way, huh?" Naruto said before zipping forward and cutting them off by stopping.

Ron stopped in time and Sakura got out.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" She demanded.

"I just wanted to talk to ya." Replied Naruto "I haven't seen ya in ten thousand years."

"This is the freeway!" Sakura continued "And you just..."

Naruto then pulled her into a kiss. She then pulled away after a few seconds.

"Too much?" He asked, playfully.

"Are you looking for closure?" Sakura asked "I understand now, and I understood then. Your best

friend and long-time partner just died and you ran. Y'know, that's why they call it the past, it's over, it's

done with..."

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura asked in return.

"Wanna go out?" Naruto continued "You still like Italian?"

Sakura turned to leave before sighing and turning back to Naruto.

"There's a restaurant in my hotel--the Three Broomsticks. Eight o'clock, Don't be late."

Sakura then got back into her car and Naruto whooped.

"I won't be late! No accidents! It's destiny!" He shouted as various fans surrounded him.


	7. Power of the Rider

**Hello everyone this is the seventh chapter of ghost rider. Hope you like it.**

At the house, Naruto was looking in a mirror while the other three were playing a video game.

"You can't live in fear." Naruto said to himself "You deserve a second chance! She's a sign! No one else made that jump!"

"You sure did, Naruto." Fry answered, half listening and half absorbed into the game. Naruto then noticed that his hands were turning red and feeling hot. He doused them in cold tap water to no avail. Naruto heard someone calling his name and his best motorcycles were gone.

"Who's calling your name, Naruto?" Danny asked, but Naruto already bolted away.

"Wait for us!" Luffy called as the other three followed him. Naruto found his old motorcycle out back.

He then held out his accusing finger again to point at someone who was coming and only said "You..."

KingoftheDarkness appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Naruto." He greeted before commenting "Nice bikes."

"Stay away from me." Naruto snarled "It's too late for that." KingoftheDarkness answered.

"What's he talking about?" Danny asked, Naruto seemed oblivious to this as he hissed "It was you all along, keeping me alive..."

"Oh no, Naruto, it was all you." KingoftheDarkness replied "I'm so proud of you--the posters, the T-Shirts, the video games, the crowds screaming...Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." as he said the last sentence, his face temporarily flashed as a skeleton like demon.

"Alright, that was weird." Fry commented.

"Naruto, find the being known as DarkHeart and Destroy him!" KingoftheDarkness commanded.

"Ah, what do you care?" Naruto asked, sassily "You just find him yourself."

"It doesn't work like that, Mr. Uzumaki." KingoftheDarkness replied "If you can find him, I'll return your freedom and your soul."

While KingoftheDarkness was saying this, Naruto got onto his bike and was trying to start it up, to no avail.

"I'm not gonna do it." Naruto snarled.

"You don't have a choice." KingoftheDarkness replied as he snapped his fingers.

Naruto took off. Danny, Fry, and Luffy took off after Naruto. Naruto' bike left a trail of fire Naruto tried to stop the bike but it wouldn't stop.

Meanwhile, DarkHeart's gang walked through an area and a certain Peter Griffin (Family Guy) noticed them.

"Hey! You can't come on here! This be private..." Peter shouted before DarkHeart turned to him "Property..."

"Where are the graves?" DarkHeart asked, Peter stuttered as he saw Kisame, Grimmjow and Marik. "There were graves here."

"Yeah, there were." Peter replied "Long time ago."

"Where are they?" Peter didn't answer, seeing as he was too afraid from DarkHeart's group "Who would know?" DarkHeart asked instead.

"Uh...Sephiroth's church." Peter answered "They did the whole thing. Y'know, ya really shouldn't be here!"

DarkHeart seemed a bit ticked before replying "That's what they keep telling me." He then absorbs Peters soul and his dead body collapses onto the ground .

Naruto' entered a warehouse, where his bike bucked him off. Naruto then stood up, feeling as if every drop of blood was on fire. He staggered forward, making fiery foot prints until he swung his head upward, screaming as his skin was melting away, it turned from screams of agony to crazed laughter.

When it ended, Naruto's body was a skeleton with flames around it, the fire also formed into fox ears. He also had nine fiery tails. His cloth's turned black and Blood Red. He roared and wheeled to face the three and held out an accusing finger.

"You!" He snarled with a demonic voice.

"Us?" The trio asked before the new being said...

"Leave." He said with a snarl. He walked out as DarkHeart appeared.

"So, you are the new Ghost Rider?" DarkHeart asked, playfully. Naruto held out a finger.

"Back to Hell!" He commanded, DarkHeart just cackled.

"We're not going to have a meaningful conversation, are we?"

"You're goin' down!" Naruto replied.

"Apparently not." DarkHeart answered his own question. Marik flew out of nowhere to knock away Naruto and shove him onto a chain. DarkHeart cackled, but didn't notice he snapped off the chains and walking towards them. He stepped into a puddle, but Kisame grabbed him and Grimmjow drove a truck into him.

"He's not so tough." He said, but someone grabbed him and turned him around. Naruto was back and he brought his fist into Grimmjow's face.

"Take that, dirt bag." Naruto chuckled.

Grimmjow looked up as a hunk of his face was repairing itself.

"Have mercy..." he begged, but Naruto simply snarled.

"Sorry, all outta mercy!"

He took out his chain, which was covered in fire and wrapped it around Grimmjow.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, but no one was there. He turned into stone and crumbled away. Naruto got onto His bikes and altered it--Naruto's wheels were made of fire, The front of the bike turned into a fox skull and the eye's where fire. Naruto got onto the bike and drove off.

**Well that is for todays chapter. Naruto's Ghost Rider design was from Vengeance Rider. Hope it's good. Read and Review.**


	8. Meeting the Hunter

**Hello everyone this is the 8****th**** chapter of Ghost Rider : X-Over Edition. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC'S **

Naruto drove off until he heard something and turned to a place where Mizuki (Naruto) was wrestling with Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) for a purse. "Just give me the stupid purse, Little girl!" Mizuki snarled, but Lisa refused, point blank. Naruto then jumped down and Mizuki yelled in fear, but quickly regained his composure.

Naruto jerked his head to one side, which meant for Lisa to leave. "Thanks." She said before taking her purse and leaving. Naruto took Mizuki by the collar of his jacket. "Look into my eyes!" He commanded.

Jack simply took out a Kunai and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder after shouting "Die Freak!"

The kunai melted and left no mark and Naruto simply continued. "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent! Feel their pain!" Fiery pain then went through Mizuki's body as he saw several evil things he did and all the pain he caused. He then fell, limply, to the ground.

Naruto then drove until he stopped by a graveyard. His bike stopped and he got off the bike. Naruto was writhing in pain before changing back and crawling towards a headstone that said 'R.I.P-Kakashi Hatake. Beloved friend and partner.' Naruto then felt his strength leave him as someone with black and red cowboy boots stood above him.

He had a tanned poncho on and a cowboy hat that covered his face. All he had to say was, in a light, but somewhat scratchy voice that sounded like Vegeta from DragonBall Z "Good morning, buckeyes."

Naruto passed out as well. When Naruto woke up, he wanted to be cold, anything to get away from this endless heat.

He looked up and saw an angel with one wings and silver hair. He also saw several cups of water, which he chugged down. Meanwhile, the cowboy, who was the thing with the hat and poncho, was standing next to a tombstone that read 'R.I.P Airnaruto45, May God give you a second chance'. He held out a watch and clicked it shut.

He had a face like a Dragon, a red mane (like a lion), a red and black-gloved right hand with red gauntlet on his left arm. Naruto then came out and the Cowboy asked "How're ya feelin'?" "Fine." Replied Naruto "I feel like my skull's on fire, but I'm fine."

The Cowboy chuckled slightly. "Ironic." He said to himself before throwing to Naruto "People are big on irony 'round these parts." "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"They call me Hunter." The Cowboy answered before pointing out "But who are you?" Naruto turned to leave, but Hunter said "It is."

"What?" Naruto asked. "If you're wondering if your bike is normal, it is." Hunter answered "And to answer your other questions, last night did happen and it will happen again." Naruto simply went for his bike, but Hunter called after, chuckling slightly "You'd better get used to it, kid, it's easier that way! If not, I've got a nice, cozy spot for ya!"

he took out his bike and Hunter followed them and said "They've seen ya, they'll be waitin' for ya, but with my help..." "The last time I asked help from a stranger," Naruto pointed out "It didn't turn out so good." he got ready to leave.

"You're the rider." Hunter called to him "The Ghost Rider! This isn't somethin' ya can run from! This day's been coming since you Blondie made that deal!" Naruto then stopped at the word 'Blondie' . Hunter chuckled before saying "Congrats. Your chances just went from none to slim."

Back in the city, all was in chaos. Sakura and Ron were at the scene and Sakura was saying "...and there seemed to be a connection between this murder, and the Broken Spirit massacre in the desert. I'm Sakura, on scene."

A robotic ghost named Skulker (Danny Phantom) walked past. "Captain Skulker!" Sakura shouted.

"No comment." Skulker snarled. "Is it true that there's a connection between this killing and the Broken Spirit massacre?" Sakura asked.

Two people were heaving away a body and some of the cloth slid off, showing Peter all shriveled up.

"No comment." Skulker snarled again. He saw a pair of hand prints in the wall and they seemed to be bones

"Off the record?" Sakura asked and Skulker turned to face her.

"Off the record," he said before adding "Beat it."

**Well that's it for todays chapter. Hope u liked it. And don't forget to Review.**


	9. History of the Rider

**Hello everyone this is another chapter of Ghost Rider. Read and Review. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC'S **

Meanwhile, Hunter was tending to Naruto's bruised ribs with some bandages while explaining the situation to him. "The Ghost Rider is a bounty hunter of the devil. One sells his soul to the devil and change into it." He explained "The rider hunt down anyone or anything that escapes from Hell."

He tightened the bandages around Naruto's ribs and Naruto jerked up. "I remember now..." Naruto sighed before remembering Mizuki "There was this...Jerk. I took all the wrong he ever did and turned it against him." "The Penance Stare." Hunter continued "It burns the souls of the wicked to ashes. Every Ghost Rider have it."

"Have there been others with my, uh..." Naruto stammered before finishing "Ghost Rider problem?"

"A few." Hunter answered "The last Ghost Rider was about a hundred years ago in a town called San Carganza. Good town with good people. Then, a stranger came along and made them deals. The people, consumed by greed, turned on one another. They kept killing each other until there was nothing left. They say that their souls are trapped forever in that godforsaken place."

"What's all this have to do with DarkHeart?" Naruto muttered and Hunter heard this. "He sent you after DarkHeart? Not the easiest job given, but which job has?" He asked. "There were also these three guys with him." Naruto pointed out "And I took out some dude with a piece of bone on his face." "The Hidden." Hunter answered "Fallen angels cast right outta heaven by Sephiroth himself." He jerked his head to the angel portrait

"If ya need a place to stay, come here. They can't come on to hallowed ground."

"Thanks for the info." Naruto continued before getting up and adding, sarcastically "I feel so much better knowing that I'm the devil's personal Bounty Hunter!" Naruto left after He got a jacket "There's someone I've gotta see."

"Bad idea." Hunter told them. "Wouldn't be my first." Naruto snarled before leaving.

"Why'd you do it?" Hunter called "Why'd you make the deal?" Naruto replied "I was a kid."

"And what did ya get in return?" Naruto thought for a while before replying "Heartache." he then left.

Back at the site, Skulker was talking with Professor Farnsworth (Futurama). "Apparently, Mr. Skulker this person died from a unnatural causes." "How can someone die from unnatural causes?." Skulker pointed out. "Well, someone could have Found some way to do this." Farnsworth explained. "or to do something with immense power." Shouted Sakura from a distance. Skulker huffed as he said "We didn't see any..."

"Didn't you ever see D.E.M.O.N.S?" Sakura asked.

"a few times..." Skulker mumbled to himself.

**Well that's it for today's chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I'm back, Sorry for the long Wait my computer has been broken for a while. I was able to fix it so I'm back. Enjoy the fic.**

Meanwhile, Naruto rode back to the site to find the destruction he had, inadvertently, caused. He saw Sakura interviewing Lisa Simpson. "So," Sakura asked, humoring Lisa "Could you describe this 'good Samaritan'?" "Yes." Replied Lisa "Well, I won't be forgetting him. He had this motorcycle that was made of flames. He had this leather jacket, broad shoulders, was REAL bony, and his face was a skull that was on fire."

"On fire?" Sakura asked. "Yes, like the hot fire, it was a tough look, but he did it..." Lisa continued, trailing off. "Don't know what to add to that." Sakura concluded "This is Sakura on scene." Sakura turned to Lisa and whispered "Thanks." The camera wasn't off. Naruto ran over to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" He called, Sakura wheeled around and glared at him and he got the picture "Look, I'm sorry for what happened last night, I..." "Look, I get it." Sakura huffed "That little fiasco made me think about then and now.

Sure, when you left, it hurt like heck..." Naruto shoved his hand into Ron's camera, which he still had on, causing it to turn off "But I moved on. I went to college and got a great job. You, on the other hand, are the same. Well, better paid, more fans, and three friends, but you're still just a carny.". Naruto looked ready to reply, but couldn't think of anything and Sakura simply said "Dad was right. You were just a phase." She then got into the van and Ron simply said to her "Well, that went well."

Naruto returned to his apartment and Naruto was reading a book and tore out a page. "To gain control of the possessing spirit," Naruto read later "The person must gain control over the fire element within man..." he held out his arm and chanted "I am speaking to the fire element within me. Give me control over the possessing spirit." Naruto opened his clenched fist to show a crackling flame within it. He thrust out his hand and it blasted to the wall, igniting some candles. Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

Sakura entered the room and Naruto looked like all his dreams had come true. "Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted

"Sorry, I noticed that your lift was open and..." Sakura sniffed the air "Is that smoke?" "Uh...no." Roxas explained, hurriedly. Sakura walked over to an old poster for Naruto and Kakashi stunt team. "I've got that poster!" She exclaimed, remembering good times. She ran off to another poster and Naruto quickly shut the books. Sakura saw the next poster "I've got that, too!" She then noticed several carnival pictures with her and Naruto in it. She smiled, nostalgiacally "I remember that day. There were about a hundred people in line and we used a whole roll of quarters." She sighed and smiled as she saw herself

"Look, you can tell that I was terrified that my dad was gonna come in any second!" She then turned to Naruto "Alright, I'm leaving tonight and...I didn't want my words to be the last between us." "No, you were right." Naruto replied. "It was hard and untrue." Sakura corrected, kissing Naruto. He originally looked startled, but eventually returned it. After it ended, Naruto whispered "Maybe I should just walk you to your car." Sakura seemed confused by this and a bit frustrated "So, you ask me out, but don't turn up and when I kiss you, you try and push me out the door?!" She asked in fury. Naruto seemed a bit lost for an answer, but Sakura seemed to get better control of herself as she asked,

"Naruto, what's going on." "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He explained. "Try me." Sakura dared "I've seen a lot of things in my work." Sakura sat down, Naruto knew that he lost. He thought before replying "Okay...I sold my soul to the devil." "You...sold your soul?" Sakura asked, not sure of what she just heard. "Yeah, I couldn't make it to dinner, 'cause I are offically working for him." Roxas explained "I'm his motorcycle, bounty-hunter. It happens at night, like now, in the presence of bad guys. Basically, I change myself ..." Naruto gave a breathy laugh before continuing "a monster."

Sakura breathed in and out again. She then began speaking. "Okay, I see a number of options I've got--" she stated "I could accept that you believe what you're telling me and drive you to the nearest psychiatric health clinic..." but Sakura continued. "Or I could accept that you'd rather make up ridiculous stories than be honest with me and I leave and never return." A few minutes later, Sakura was driving away in her car. "Guess that didn't go as planned,?" Naruto asked himself.

Suddenly, several police cars surrounded Naruto. "HANDS UP!" Shouted someone and Skulker walked out with a man who had an eypatch and wore a black robe.. "Captain Skulker." Sulker said, showing his badge before gesturing to his partner "This is Detective Xigbar." "We need you to come down to our station for a few questions." Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) stated.


End file.
